A Distant Threat
It was a warm and busy day in North City. Everyone was minding their own business, either shopping in one of the city's many stores, heading for work or school, or just taking the time to meet up with friends or other acquaintances. All in all, it was a fairly normal day within North City. But up above one of the skyscrapers stands a man, observing the city below. With his eye over the entire city, he sits atop the lightning rod of the tallest skyscraper, watching the patterns of the city folk upon the streets. "They just all walk about the city, completely oblivious to the things that have happened over so many years. I think it's time they got a wake up call." Rising up high in the sky, he faces himself in front of the sun. "Kame..." Seeing a shadow form from below, the towns folk all look up at the silhouette. With his hands down at his right side cupped together, a ball of energy appears in his hands. "Hame...." As he begins uttering the words, the sphere begins to grow bigger and bigger, until it's large enough to eclipse a quarter of the sun. "What's going on?" One of the people ask, who sits in a long line of traffic from people stopping to see the beam of energy eclipsing the sun. " " Pushing his arms forwards, the sphere is released into a massive beam. As it strikes the street below, it expands outward, engulfing the entire city. As the energy disperses, nothing is left but ruined buildings and destroyed vehicles, no sign of life remaining as the air sparks with electricity, leftover bursts of energy from the massive wave of energy. "It's time to give this city something to think about." The man says to himself loudly enough for someone to hopefully hear, observing the ruins of the city. "As much as I hated to do that, I need to get the attention of some powerful warriors." He thinks to himself. ''Flashback'' On a small, isolated planet within the , its looks beyond the stars. At his side are superhuman Alcoh, and his assistant and trainer . As Alcoh looks to the stars, he peers through Vados's staff, seeing a small, blue planet out in another universe. "This planet is called Earth. My has been known to visit that planet often, but hasn't destroyed it yet. I want you and Vados to make your way to the and find out why my brother has been shirking his duties. Do what you wish on the planet, but your main objective is to see if you can find Beerus and determine why he has spared this planet on more than one occasion. We Gods of Destruction take our job very seriously. If he doesn't destroy the planet, I'' will. Even if I have to bring Earth to my own universe to do it." The God of Destruction orders. Nodding their heads, Vados and Alcoh walk away from Champa. Looking towards each other, they look back at Champa, determining he was far enough away from earshot. "As much as I hate to say so, we must continue following his orders. We will go to Earth and try to contact Beerus, but we're going to tell him about Champa's methods." Vados whispers to Alcoh. Nodding his head, he places his hand on her back. As she gathers energy, she and Alcoh make their way to the seventh universe. ''Present Descending to the superhuman's side, was a woman dressed in the Saiyan armor. Her upper back pink hair was pushed away at the destruction caused by Alcoh. She glared at the city which was once a beautiful site. Now however, it became something disgusting. Her tail, whos fur matched the same color as the hair on her head, swayed in the wind. "Alcoh... I think you over did it. Champa asked us to find out why it wasn't destroyed yet. Not to go ahead and destroy it for them. We aren't the gods of destruction, this isn't our job." After scolding Alcoh, Nonoi's scouter turned on. It pinpointed someone heading in at a fast rate. "My my, seems like you've got what you asked for." At the horizon, a Saiyan woman dressed in an illustrious temple gi begins flying towards the ruined North City. Her eyes widening, she is stricken with dread at the destruction of the city. As she descends at was once the entrance to the city, the wind blows eerily calm, the air still crackling with electricity. As she walks towards the town center, her anger reaches a peak over the city's destruction and she . Having had some training in controlling her form by Castitas and Toneri, her expression is less savage as it was the first time she transformed. "Come out and show yourself, you monster!" She yells at the top of her lungs. Overhearing her voice, Alcoh descends from the ruined skyscraper, his feet calmly touching the ground. Looking on in shock over how the destruction was caused by a human, her shock becomes even higher when she senses his energy, which is so diluted from different forms of energy, she couldn't even tell which one was his. "Are you the one who did this? The one who so callously destroyed this city!?" She asks, her words echoing throughout the city. "Empty sclera. A Legendary Super Saiyan. I thought only one of those existed in this universe." Alcoh thinks to himself. "As a matter of fact I am. These people are far too complacent, constantly oblivious of the dangers that sit just beyond the walls of their "safe" city. I will admit, I may have overdone it, but you must understand that this is a message; A message from the Sixth Universe's God of Destruction to this one; This world's been too favored by Beerus and his complacency in this planet has brought the attention of his brother, who wishes to know why Lord Beerus is shirking in his duties. But judging by your power, I see it's obvious; He probably finds some use in warriors like you." Closing his eyes, he opens them again, an aura of electricity building up around him. As he his power, the electricity pulls up the ground itself in chunks. With a yell, he unleashes his power. As Namui takes a step back, she clinches her fist and charges at him with incredible speed, at the blink of an eye. Appearing in front of Alcoh with a readied punch, she tries to punch him, but he catches both her left and right punches. With a glare he lifts her up, slamming her into the ground over and over like a ragdoll before throwing her into one of the ruined buildings. Cracking his knuckles, he begins approaching the building he threw her into. Breaking free from the rubble of the building, she flies high into the sky. Looking down at Alcoh, she flies down towards him at incredible speeds, breaking the sound barrier. With all her strength, she delivers a against Alcoh's jaw with so much power, the residual energy causes the ground to lift up in a fissure behind him. But despite all the power put into her punch, Alcoh remains unphased. As he turns his head back around and faces Namui, he grabs hold of her wrist and grips it tightly. Struggling to break free, Namui tries pulling back, but Alcoh's strength keeps her from moving. With a yell, Alcoh begins charging up dark energy. As it fully charges, he the energy, sending Namui flying into another building, causing it to fall down on top of her. Breaking free from the rubble, Namui finds herself weakened, reverting back to her base state. With deep, heavy breaths, she glares at Alcoh. "I... won't... let you get away with this!" Transforming into her state, she rushes towards Alcoh. With a side step, he barely the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious, her forward momentum causing her to slam into the ground. "Alcoh, you shouldn't let Champa's orders get to your head all the time." Watching as the battle continued on, Nonoi doesn't join in on the battle. "By the way, did Champa ever think that Beerus may come out? He'll kill us both and we'd never be able to stand a chance. We shouldn't underestimate the warriors of Earth. Two were capable of becoming gods. Toy with her until she breaks, but know the stronger ones will show themselves." Nonoi's hand began to light up in pink energy. The energy began to radiate around both her hands. She made no movements but awaited the perfect time for her to make her move. Her scouter began to showing readings that a normal human would never be able to understand. Lifting up Namui's unconscious body, Alcoh observes her before dropping her back on the ground. "Beerus doesn't fight individuals unless they inconvenience him directly. Vados and I witnessed the fight between Frieza, Goku and Vegeta. Beerus could have stepped in at any time during that battle, but he didn't, because what was going on didn't affect him in any way. The sooner the stronger warriors arrive, the better. Whether or not this Saiyan was beaten is probably the least of their concerns. They would no doubt be more likely to arrive due to the destruction of this city. I expect word to reach by the news very soon." Kneeling down at Namui, he still begins to wonder how another Legendary Super Saiyan could exist. "Could she have some relation to that other Legendary Saiyan? Hm... Her hair definitely has some similarities to his, in shape at the very least. But her eyes. They're far too soft compared to the Saiyan's." Alcoh begins to think to himself. "This one was definitely powerful, but she had little control over her powers, so I would assume her Legendary powers were awakened only recently."